YANDERE
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Suite aux pulsions de plus en plus dangereuses de Mayu, celle-ci est envoyée dans un asile psychiatrique... Evidemment, elle va essayer de s'échapper... Mayu X... On verra, on verra... C'est à vous de décider
1. Prologue

**YANDERE:**

**Encore une nouvelle fanfiction? Je suis tarée? Bon bah, le personnage principale sera Mayu... Je sais pas encore avec qui je vais la mettre en couple... J'attend vos propostitions! xD**

**Bah voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

**Prologue:**

- Lycée? Hurla La fillette.

- Oui ma chérie... Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait...  
Elle serra les poings et baissa les yeux, mécontente. Allez au lycée? Elle avait toujours eu un précepteur et tout s'était toujours très bien passé. Enfin, pour elle.  
- Pourquoi? Grogna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise.  
- Et bien... Les précepteurs ne sont pas nombreux et tous ceux que l'ont a engagés...  
- Ne veulent plus de moi? Cria la jeune fille en tapant la table de son poing.  
- Ce n'est pas ça... Tenta d'expliquer la femme devant elle.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je suis spéciales?  
- Tu n'es pas spéciale Mayu. Tu es juste... Différente.  
La fillette, nommée Mayu, se crispa et fronça les sourcils. Elle respira calmement pour ne pas trop se mettre en colère.  
- Je refuse.  
- Mayu... Murmura sa mère.  
- Il y aura encore plus de problèmes!  
- Tu iras dans pensionnat et ne reviendra que le week-end... Tu te feras pleins d'amis. Tu verras...  
- Je n'y crois pas.  
Mayu se prit la tête entre les mains en s'arrachant les cheveux et en se cambrant dans tous les sens.  
- Envoie moi n'importe ou mais pas dans un lycée!  
- Excuse moi... Mayu, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...  
- Maman... Se calma la fille.  
- Il faudra t'y faire ma puce... Et puis... Tu sais que l'ont fait ça pour ton bien...  
Mayu détestait qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle devait faire"pour son bien"... Elle refusait de l'admettre.

- Allez Mayu, la visite est aujourd'hui!  
Visite? Non. La mère de Mayu la laissera la bas quoi qu'il arrive.  
- J'arrive maman.  
Mayu descend lentement les marches.  
- C'est quoi le nom de ton lycée?  
- C'est... Une surprise...  
- Si tu le dis...  
- Dis moi... Quand tu te seras fait des amis...  
- Je ne veux pas me faire d'amis...  
- Tu sais que je t'aime.  
- Non.  
- Comment ça, "non"?  
- C'est faux. Sinon je n'irais pas dans ce lycée.  
- Lycée...  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la mère. Mayu ferma les yeux et referma ses doigts sur le porte clef marteau qui ornait la fermeture éclaire de son sac.  
- On y est.  
Un bâtiment blanc. Laid. Délabré. un hôpital? Non...  
- Tu n'as pas osé?  
- Je suis désolée Mayu... C'était la seule solution...  
- Pas ici... Pourquoi tu as...  
- Je savais que le lycée ne te ferai pas très plaisir mais...  
- Tu n'es rien que...  
- Je suis désolé. Tu deviens de plus en plus violente lors de tes crises... Qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses et... La meilleure solution était ceci... L'hôpital psychiatrique...  
Mayu hurla, pleura, tapa partout ou elle le pouvait mais rien n'y changea. Livrée a elle meme, pour toujours, dans ce qui allait etre son domicile pour l'éternité.

**Oui, pauvre Mayu... Faut bien qu'elle se rencontre un tit psycopathe? Non je rigole... Il va se passer plein de choses ensuite! Mais je peux pas continuer sans savoir qui sera le monsieur X qui sera sont futur amouuuuur xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alors... Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews/PM pour me donner leur avis sur le couple Mayu X ?**

**Donc vu que je suis sadique, toutes les personnes proposés seront dans ma fanfic et on ne sera que à la fin/milieu avec qui Mayu sera!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Intro:**

_Cet endroit... _

_Je le déteste!_

_Ils me le paieront._

_Ils me le paieront tous._

**Chapitre 1:**

- Maman, ne les laisse pas m'emporter! Hurla Mayu.

Sa mère la regarda, impuissante. C'était la dernière solution. Une larme roula sur la joue de la femme qui remonta dans sa voiture et démarra pour mettre fin à ce spectacle.

Mayu se débattait. Deux personnes lui tenaient chacun un bras. Faible, elle ne pouvait rien faire. A eux deux, ils faisaient au moins quatre fois sa taille. Et Mayu était déjà plutôt grande.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit! Laissez moi tranquille!

Ils la jetèrent dans une cellule.

Mayu se croyait seule. Mais elle vit quelque chose remuer dans un coin de la pièce. Sous une couverture sale. Non, pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

- Qui est là?

- Eh! Moins de bruit s'il te plait... Tu m'as réveillé.

Un garçon d'une douzaine d'année émergea des couvertures. Il était blond, avec un bandage sur l'œil gauche et son autre œil était doré. De la même couleur que ceux de Mayu.

- Euh... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mayu... Et toi?

- Moi? C'est... Euh j'ai oublié...

- Tu ne connais pas ton nom?

- ça va me revenir...

- Tu es taré! Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié! On est dans un asile de fou!

- Ah oui! Je m'appelle Oliver!

- Et... Tu as quel âge, Oliver?

- Bah... C'est évident.

- C'est à dire?

- J'ai euh... Oublié.

Mayu fronça les sourcils et décida d'abandonner. Elle observa un peu mieux la pièce. Mur blanc, rembourrés de mousse. Sol blanc, rembourré de mousse. Plafond Blanc, rembourré de mousse. Mayu soupira. Deux lits, un de chaque côté de la pièce et une lampe blanche au plafond.

Mayu se jeta sur un des deux lits.

- Eh! C'est le mien! Hurla le blondinet.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache? Tu es dans ton petit coin!

Oliver haussa les sourcils. Mayu se leva et s'assit sur l'autre lit.

- Ah non! Je me suis trompé! C'est celui là le mien!

Mayu soupira de nouveau et se leva pour s'assoir par terre, adossée à un mur.

- Oliver, je peux te poser une question?

- Oui bien sûr.

- On sors d'ici des fois?

Oliver ouvrit de grand yeux et la regarda.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu as oublié.

- Non. Non pas du tout. On sort d'ici deux fois par jour. Le matin à dix heure et le soir à... Dix-huit heure.

- Et... On va où?

- Dans une salle avec tout les pensionnaires. Ceux qui sont les moins tarés ou qui font des progrès restent dehors tout le temps.

- Formidable, je suis classée parmi les débiles mentaux!

- Non. Parmi les psychopathe.

Mayu leva les yeux aux ciel.

**Intermède:**

_Seule._

_Seule au monde._

_Même si des gens m'entourent,_

_ils ne penseront jamais comme moi._

- Mayu! Mayu! Il est dix-huit heures! Hurla Oliver.

Mayu sursauta. Elle dormait.

- Dix huit heures... Hum... Je suis fatiguée...

- Fatiguée ou pas, il va falloir aller dans la salle commune.

Mayu haussa les épaules.

- Oliver?

- Oui?

- Tu ne t'es jamais dis que tu voulais sortir d'ici?

- Pardon?

- Tu n'as jamais voulu t'échapper?

Mayu lui sourit. Un sourire sadique. Un sourire de folle. Chose qu'elle était.

- Tu es bête, Mayu! Tout le monde veux sortir d'ici.

**Voili Voilu! Ce que j'ai mal calculé c'est que ce chapitre est trop court par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu (TT_TT)**

**Et que l'intermède aurait du être au milieu... Fin bon! Si vous avez aimé, reviewer. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, reviewer aussi. Et si... Bah j'ai plus rien à dire X)**


	3. Chapter 2

Yandere

Chapitre 2:

* * *

Mayu attend devant la porte. Oliver saute de joie, les mains jointes. Mayu soupire. Elle observe attentivement Oliver en attendant l'ouverture des portes. Et soudain, un déclic se fait dans sa tête.

- Tu me fais penser à mon chien.

Oliver se retourne vers elle, surpris.

- Le prend pas mal. Continue Mayu.

Il penche légèrement la tête et lui sourit.

- Tu es là pour ça de toute façon.

Mayu ne comprend pas le sens de ses paroles. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_Clic_

- Les portes s'ouvrent! Mayu! Les portes s'ouvrent!

Elle se retourne. Deux hommes, devant elle. Des membres du personnel.

- Euh... Bonjour. Dis timidement Mayu.

- Deux secondes. Tu es nouvelle, non?

- Euh... Oui...

- Mayu, c'est ç?

Oliver le regarde avec des yeux craintifs.

- Euh... Oui, c'est bien moi... Pourquoi?

- Et bien... Ton psychologue t'attend. Je vais l'y conduire. Kaito, tu emmènes avec les autres.

Le garçon saute de joie. Mayu grince des dents.

- Un psy? Mais je ne suis pas tarée!

- Ah oui? On va le vérifier alors.

- Et... Il s'appelle comment... Mon psy, je veux dire...

- C'est à lui de te le dire si il le veut.

- A lui de me le dire... Répète Mayu, songeuse.

Mayu dirige son regard ver l'homme... Qui est plutôt jeune... Il doit avoir dans les dix-sept ans... Sa peau pâle contraste avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux bleus. _Il est mignon... _Songe Mayu.

Il ne sourit pas et fronce les sourcils. Il a surtout l'air de s'ennuyer beaucoup...

_Mais il n'a pas l'air sympathique..._

- Et toi? Interroge Mayu.

Il lui jette un regard en coin.

_Froid..._

- Quoi, et moi?

- Et toi... Comment tu t'appelles?

- ça ne t'apportera rien... Demain tu auras oublié.

- Eh! Je ne suis pas folle!

Mayu serre les poings et arrête de marcher.

_Ne t'énerve pas... Ne t'énerve pas..._

- Et d'abord t'es...

- Yuma.

Elle sursaute. Lui aussi s'est arrêter. Il est appuyé contre le mur et la regarde. Elle le regarde.

- Quoi, t'as déjà oublié? Ricane-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Eh! Non!

Yuma éclate de rire.

- Te moques pas, Yuma!

Il ne rit plus. Elle le regarde. Elle est en colère. Il le voit dans ses yeux.

- Et soit pas si familière, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble.

- Tu n'es qu'un...

Mayu lui saute dessus. Il ne réagit pas et n'a pas le temps d'esquiver ce coup de poing dans le ventre. Yuma se cogne contre le mur.

- Je suis désolée... excuse moi Yuma...

- Alors c'étais ça... Murmure-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien.

- Je t'ai fait mal? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

- ça va aller...

Elle le regarde.

_Très mignon..._**(NA: _Il est me fait penser à un cochon_ lui!**** xD Non, je déconne, il y a juste Oliver qui est/sera un animal è_é)**

- Je suis désolée... Vraiment... Répète-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moi... J'ai été trop...

- C'est pas une raison pour te frapper.

Ils se sont de nouveau arrêtés. Mayu fixe le sol. Yuma fixe Mayu.

Mayu écoute. Ce silence. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'excuse.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Un bruit de pas?_

Elle redresse le visage.

Yuma se tient devant elle.

Il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu... Comence-t-elle.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais comme toi avant.

- Hein?!

Il lui tourne le dos et il marche.

- Hein?! Dit-elle plus fort.

- Laisse tomber. Ton psy t'attend... Puisque t'es folle.

* * *

**Vilà*w* Apparition de Yuma! Si vous avez aimé, reviewer! Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont déjà posté des commentaires^^ Review/Pm**


	4. Chapter 3

**NA : Hello ! Chapitre3 ! Je vais bien avancer cette fic parce que là j'ai plein d'idées bien que mes chapitres sois courts^^ Bon bah bonne lecture J**

Yandere:

Chapitre 3 :

Mayu entra exaspérée dans la salle de consultation. La salle était vide. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant voler le rideau orange fluo.

- Bonjour petite sauterelle.

Mayu manqua de s'évanouir en entendant la voix. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna. Un autre garçon avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés arriva vers elle. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise orange dont les quatre premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés.

- Et toi là ! Le crétin en costume ! Je ne suis pas une sauterelle ! S'énerva-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Ouah, la mauvaise humeur de Yuma déteint sur toi on dirait.

- Nan pas du tout ! Il est impossible que ce débile déteigne sur moi ! Je suis pas aussi…

- Tu lui ressembles un peu. Tu sais, avant Yuma était un patient comme toi.

- Je ne suis pas une pati… Quoi ?!

- Quand il avait à peu près ton Age, oui, il était assez… étrange. Encore maintenant il a du mal à se maîtriser.

- Et… Il avait quoi ? Demanda Mayu, hésitante.

- Ça… Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

- Et moi j'ai quoi ? Je ne suis pas folle.

- Non bien sûr que non. Tu es une sauterelle.

- Et toi ! Arrête un peu ! Hurla Mayu.

Elle donna un gros coup de poing sur le bureau d'ébène, fendant le bois ciré. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux voyant les dommages qu'elle venait tout juste de causer.

- Je…

- Suis désolée ? Cette table est assez récente. L'ancienne a été complétement bousillée par ce crétin de Yu…

- De qui ?

- Non, personne. Répondit le garçon, gêné.

- De Yuma ? Demanda de nouveau Mayu en frottant de sa manche la fente qu'elle venait de créer. Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Surtout, ne lui dit rien ! Il risquerait de se mettre en colère et adieu mon magnifique visage.

- Je ne dirais rien. Promis Mayu en sachant qu'elle mentait.

- Je m'appelle SeeWoo. Je serais ton Psychologue. Tu peux m'appeler Woo comme tout le monde.

- Hum… Woo ? Dis Mayu en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui sourit amicalement pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- En quoi je suis folle ?

- Tu n'es pas folle. Tu es juste différent. Je dirais que tu as des crises de folies qui te font passer pour folle. Je suis là pour t'apprendre à te maîtriser. Comme je l'ai fait avec Yuma.

- Alors je suis pas folle ? J'ai quoi à faire ici, hein ? Hurla-t-elle.

Elle donna un second coup dans la table, l'achevant totalement. Puis elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle et se mit à courir. Elle pouvait peut-être s'échapper. Elle entendit derrière elle SeeWoo chantonné.

- Bon, allons voir les prix pour une nouvelle table.

Ce qui la mit encore plus en colère. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle glissa sur le sol mouillé, certainement parce qu'on venait de le laver, et tomba sur le sol.

- J'en ai marre de cet endroit ! Je veux rentrer !

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. SeeWoo l'avait suivi.

Il se trouvait que Yuma arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Mayu fut gêné de se présenter à ce dernier dans cette position humiliante : Assise sur le sol, la robe mouillée, les joues roses et la main totalement abîmée.

- Je…

Un choc sur la hanche comme une décharge électrique et elle ferma les yeux pour de bon.

**NA : Yahou ! Fin ! J'accepte encore les propositions si vous voulez mettre un autre personnage et si vous voulez me donner un avis sur celui avec lequel elle va le mieux pour le moment^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**NA : Nya ! Je suis à font aujourd'hui ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

_Intro :_

_Seule, dans une chambre_

_Viendras-tu me chercher ?_

_Si tu viens, je serais cachée._

_Tu seras le loup qui devra me tuer._

_Je préfère l'attente à la mort._

_Alors ne viens pas._

_Jamais !_

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Mayu se réveilla, Oliver était penché au-dessus d'elle, la fixant de son regard digne du chat botté. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, se cognant au front d'Oliver.

- Aïe ! Mayu, fait un peu attention ! Grommela le taré.

- Excuse-moi…

Il sourit en se massant le front d'une main. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant totalement.

- Je dirais une heure ou deux.

Mayu s'imagina Oliver penché au-dessus d'elle pendant deux heures à faire des grimaces et ses yeux craintifs. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

- Woo avait l'air préoccupé, certainement parce que ta rencontre avec lui s'est mal passée.

- Ben…

Mayu se rappela qu'Oliver avait parlé d'une réunion dans la salle commune. Si elle était partie voir ce satané SeeWoo, Oliver avait du bien s'amuser.

- Euh… C'était bien à dix-huit heures ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai… Euh… j'ai oublié… ça va me revenir…

Mayu haussa les sourcils et s'assit sur son lit, attendant la réponse d'Oliver. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'impatienta. Oliver restait immobile au milieu de la pièce, à la regarder.

- Oliver, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Répondre à quoi ?

- Bah à ma question ?

- Quelle question ? Tu dois te tromper, Maïa, tu ne m'as posé aucune question.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Maïa mais Mayu. C'est comme si je t'appelais Olivier.

- Bah oui, je m'appelle Olivier alors c'est normal que tu m'appelés Olivier.

- Je croyais que tu t'appelais Oliver ! S'exclama Mayu, au comble de l'impatience.

- Bah oui, c'est ce que je viens juste de dire. Je m'appelle Oliver.

Mayu soupira, exaspérée. Oliver était décidemment bien étrange. Elle fixa Oliver un moment. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser mais il avait du tout oublié. Ça valait la peine ? Au pire, que risquait-elle ?

- Et Oliver… Tu as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec SeeWoo ?

- Euh… Ben oui. Je suppose.

- Tu… Suppose ?

- Ben tout le monde a un rendez-vous avec SeeWoo le premier jour. Alors je pense.

- Vous faites quoi à vos rendez-vous à la salle commune ?

- Ben… On ne fait rien de particulier. Ah ! Si ! Aujourd'hui, Lui a croqué la table parce qu'il avait fait un pari avec une autre fille dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

- C'est qui Lui ?

- Lui Hibiki ! Euh… Il m'a appelé son meilleur ami mais en fait je ne le suis pas.

Mayu remarqua qu'en réalité, Oliver se souvenait de tout sauf de ce qui le concernait lui. Alors autant continuer sur cette voie.

- Euh… Tu as déjà revus tes parents, Oliver ?

- Mes parents ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu des parents, et toi Mayu ?

_Intermède :_

_Est-ce que la mort vaut mieux que l'attente ?_

_Et s'il y avait une troisième solution ?_

_Et si je pouvais m'évader ?_

_Attente ou bien la mort ?_

_Si j'attends, je ne risque rien._

_Alors autant attendre._

Mayu se leva vers dix heures du matin. Il faisait frais dans la chambre. Oliver était tombé par terre durant son sommeil. Il était allongé sur le sol. Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, seule sa tête apparaissait à l'air libre. On aurait dit une larve.

Mayu sourit en voyant Oliver dans cette position. Dix heures ? Oliver ouvrit les yeux.

- Il est dix heures ! Hurla-t-il en expulsant sur les côté sa couverture.

- Du calme, Oliver.

- Maïa ! Il est dix heures !

Mayu renonça à le corriger. Elle se contenta de fixer les portes qui allaient visiblement s'ouvrir. Oliver sautait dans tous les sens, fou de joie.

- Il est dix heures ! Il est dix heures !

Comme l'avait prédit Oliver, les portes s'ouvrir. Sur Yuma et un autre brun.

- Yu-Chan, tu prends lequel ? Demanda le brun.

- M'appelle pas Yu-Chan. J'm'appelle Yuma.

- Bon, ok, ok. Tu prends lequel ?

Mayu fixa avec insistance Yuma. Il la regarda une fraction de seconde avant de retourner son attention sur Oliver qui mâchait avec attention son drap.

- Je vais m'occuper du petit gars, prends la fille.

- Eh ! La fille elle a un nom ! Grommela Mayu.

- Ouais ! Ouais ! Elle s'appelle Maïa ! Renchérit Oliver.

- Non, elle s'appelle Mayu. Rectifia Yuma en prenant Oliver par le bras pour l'entraîner en dehors de la cellule.

Le brun fit de même pour Mayu qui tenta de se dégager.

- Hey ! Du calme, fillette ! Mon nom est Meito. Dis-moi, Yuma te connait ?

- Bah ouais. C'est lui qui m'a emmené voir ce crétin de SeeWoo.

- Ah bon ? T'es mignonne tu sais, ça m'étonne qu'il ait pas voulu t'emmener. Enfin bon, tant pis pour lui. Moi j'avais pas envie de me traîner Oliver. Qu'elle poids ce p'tit-là. Il n'évolue pas d'un poil et ses parents veulent quand même le laisser ici. 'Fin j'dis ses parents mais en réalité ils sont mors, c'est sa tante et son oncle qui payent sa pension ! Enfin bon, il fait vraiment peur des fois. Et puis… Et tu sais quoi ? Et puis aussi… Ah ! Et en plus… Non sans rire, il est… Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi…. Rhalala, il nous a fait tout un numéro ce gus ! Non mais tu te rends pas compte, il a…

- Tu peux pas te taire deux seconde ? Demanda Mayu après l'avoir supporté une demi-heure.

- Oh, et puis de toute façon, on est arrivés. Amuse-toi bien ! S'exclama Meito.

Mayu soupira. On l'avait emmené dans une salle aux murs bleus dépourvus de fenêtre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut les cinq premières minutes. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le haut, elle découvrit un plafond de verre, découvrant un ciel d'un bleu intense.

- Ils sont où Yuma et Oliver ? Demanda Mayu.

- Toi, tu es un cas qu'on appelle Yandere.

- C'est quoi ?

- SeeWoo T'expliquera. En fait, les Yandere sont dans cette salle, la salle bleue. Oliver est classé amnésique. Donc dans la salle verte. Bon j'y vais. Celui qui surveille cette salle, c'est le gars là-bas.

Il montra du doigt un homme aux cheveux violets et longs. Il fixait d'un air sérieux la salle où plusieurs ''Yandere'' discutaient. Mayu soupira.

- Il s'appelle Gakupo. Bon, je dois y aller ! A plus ! Hurla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mayu hocha la tête sans savoir pourquoi. Puis elle se dirigea sur une table où une fille était installée. Une petite dont les couettes roses étaient en formes de foreuses. Elle fixait la table, l'air en colère. Quand Mayu s'assis en face d'elle, un garçon vint la voire.

- Et fait attention ! Il ne faut pas que tu t'assois là.

- Depuis quand on me donne des ordres ?! S'emporta Mayu.

Elle resta assise. Elle fixait la fille aux couettes bizarres. Au bout d'un moment, la fille leva la tête et fixa Mayu d'un air de reproche.

- C'est ma table ! Dégage !

Mayu ne bougea pas. Tout le monde les regardait, tant la fille avait hurlé fort. Le silence régnait. On n'entendait plus que la respiration saccadée de la fille aux cheveux roses foncés.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur Mayu et brandit son poing.

- Teto ! Cria Gakupo en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais s'était trop tard, Mayu gisait déjà sur le sol, inconsciente, du sang coulant le long de sa joue.

**NA : J'ai l'impression de finir tous mes chapitres par un truc où l'héroïne est inconsciente xD**

**Bref, bref. Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres ! J'aime bien écrire cette fanfiction et surtout j'adore le caractère de Mayu… Des propositions ? Un couple préféré ? Vous pouvez choisir et me donner votre avis par reviews/PM, je ne mords pas (mensonge)**


	6. Chapter 5

**NA : Et oui ! Me voici de retour ! Ah ce week-end est un beau week-end. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand j'ai trois mille tonne de boulot, j'écris trois mille tonne de chapitre xD Sinon quand j'ai pas besoin de bosser… J'écris pas… Bref, on s'en fiche de ma vie, bonne lecture :D**

Yandere :

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque Mayu se réveille, elle se trouve dans ce qui semble être une infirmerie. Murs blancs. Sol blanc. Plafond blanc. Des lits alignés. Une armoire remplie de médicaments et de compresses dans un coin. Mayu se masse la joue, elle a un peu mal à cet endroit-là. Là où la fille prénommée Teto l'a frappée. Elle a un peu un gout de sang dans la bouche mais ce n'est pas très grave.

Elle se redresse et se lève quand quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux sont blonds, presqu'aussi pâle que du blanc. Sa peau aussi est pâle. On la croirait sortie d'un conte de fée.

La femme se rapproche lentement de Mayu. Timidement ?

- Bonjour.

- Euh… Salut. Je suis où là ?

- Dans l'infirmerie de l'hôpital. Tu remercieras Gakupo de t'avoir amenée ici.

- Euh ouais, ouais. J'ai quoi ?

- Rien de grave. Teto ne frappe pas très fort. Tu t'es juste mordue la joue et pour une raison inconnue, tu t'es évanouie.

Mayu rougit. Se mordre la joue était déjà humiliant mais s'évanouir à cause d'une chose pareil… Et devant tout le monde… Mayu passa du rouge tomate au rouge ketchup. L'infirmière sourit.

- Hum, je peux sortir ? Demanda Mayu.

- J'aurais quelque petits tests à te faire passer…

- Mayu.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Mayu. Et vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Répondit-elle en souriant.

L'infirmière se retourna pour prendre quelques notes et sortit un dossier. Mayu remarqua au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle se rassit sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle plus fort.

L'infirmière se retourna. Elle tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être une seringue.

- Je dois te faire une prise de sang, tiens-toi tranquille.

Mayu ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit le liquide rouge remonter dans la seringue. Elle esquissa une grimace, dégoutée.

L'infirmière retourna à ses occupations.

- C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant.

- Non. Répondit posément Mayu.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai demandé votre nom, vous pourriez répondre ! S'énerva Mayu.

- Hum oui, bien sûre. Je voulais juste voir si tu savais lire.

- Quoi ?

L'infirmière lui sourit et tapota de son index le petit badge qui ornait sa veste blanche. Mayu rougit de nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ? Elle fixa le badge et lut ce qui y était inscrit.

- IA ? C'est votre prénom ?

L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de noter quelque chose et de ranger le dossier de Mayu.

- C'est un nom étrange. Commenta-Mayu.

IA haussa les épaules.

Mayu était un peu mal à l'aise d'être la seule à parler. Peut-être qu'en posant une petite question… La conversation prendrait une autre tournure, qui sait ?

- Hum… La prise de sang, ça va vous servir à quoi ?

IA se retourna.

- Secret professionnel. Veux-tu bien me laisser travailler maintenant ? SeeWoo t'attend dehors.

- Je ne peux pas rester ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne ferais pas de bruit, je vais juste rester assise là ! Répondit-elle en pointant un tabouret en bois.

- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du travail.

Mayu fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Malgré le refus D'IA, elle s'assit. La jeune femme soupira.

- Tu tiens à ce point à éviter SeeWoo ?

- Comment vous savez que… S'étonna Mayu.

- On a parlé. SeeWoo est ton psychologue. Il est là pour t'aider, c'est normal qu'il t'énerve.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que pour aider les gens il fallait être énervant !

Ia haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Cette conversation était ennuyeuse. Mayu ne tenait pas en place. Attendre et regarder Ia travailler ou allez consulter ce psychologue idiot ? La deuxième solution paraissait plus plaisante.

Mayu descendit de son tabouret et ouvrit la porte.

- Salut Ia !

- Euh… Au revoir.

Mayu arriva dans le couloir, tout aussi blanc.

SeeWoo était assis dans la salle d'attente. On voyait ses cheveux blonds à travers la petite fenêtre en haut de la porte.

Mayu soupira. A tous les coups, si elle prenait la direction opposée, elle allait tomber sur Yuma. Autant essayer.

Elle avança dans le couloir, entendit un bruit derrière elle, et se mit à courir.

Quand elle se sentit en sécurité, elle ralentit la cadence.

- Toi là, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mayu sursauta. C'était elle qu'on appelait. Elle se retourna. On lui attrapa fermement le bras.

**NA : Enfin un chapitre où Mayu ne s'évanouit pas ! J'avais hâte xD Bon bah on m'a encore fait des propositions :) Vous pouvez encore me proposer des personnages mais ce n'est pas sûr que je les mettrais tous sinon ça sera interminable xD. Bref, bref, compote et crevette pour tous !**


	7. Chapter 6

**NA : Comme je sais jamais à qui j'ai répondu aux reviews ou pas, je vais répondre ici maintenant (par PM c'est plus galère xD)**

**Twisted Paradox : Ah, tu te demandes c'est qui qui a dit ça à Mayu ? Je vais te le dire… C'est… Non en fait ça ne sert à rien parce que tu vas le savoir dès le premier paragraphe… Je pense…**

**Melusine78 : Merciii ) Je vais essayer de mettre les personnages que tu as proposé mais c'est pas sûr vu que cette fic n'est pas censé être très longue… (Mais je peux toujours la rallonger^^)**

Yandere

Chapitre 6 :

Mayu se retourna pour voir la personne qui avait osé la toucher. Elle vit d'abord la main posée sur son bras. Une main gantée, une grande main. Elle remonta vers le visage. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, dont la peau était pâle et les yeux d'un vert extraordinaire.

- Tes yeux… Murmura Mayu, ne déviant pas son regard des yeux de l'homme.

- Ah bah ça c'est une première. Répondis le garçon en lâchant le bras de la jeune fille. D'habitude on me dit que mes cheveux sont bizarres.

Mayu observa donc les cheveux du garçon, intriguée. Le même vert. Des cheveux verts bouteille donc l'extrémité était plus claire.

- Rassures moi…C'est une teinture ?

- Nan, c'est naturel.

- Attends… Tu t'es nourris de gazon dès la naissance, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'était juste une blague. C'est une teinture.

- Pourquoi tu les gardes de cette couleur si les autres se moquent de toi ?

- Parce que j'aime bien cette couleur, quelle question !

Mayu haussa les épaules, se disant que ce garçon était totalement étrange.

- Ton nom. Demanda-t-il après une minute de silence assez embarrassante.

- Mayu. Et toi ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, il faut que je te ramène à ta chambre.

Mayu soupira. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle, on voulait son nom pour la remettre dans sa chambre de fou. Ce qui la mettait en colère. Elle voulait partir de cet endroit, et vite.

- Mayu, te voici à ta chambre.

- Euh merci… Merci qui d'ailleurs ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servirait à rien, on se reverra plus et de toute façon tu m'oublieras.

- Un mec avec ces yeux, je ne risque pas d'oublier.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre… Moi c'est Gumiya.

- Gumiya comment ?

- Gumiya Megpoid. Bon allez, salut.

Dès que Mayu rentra dans sa chambre, Oliver lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras. Gumiya referma la porte. Mayu cru entendre des bruits de pas mais elle n'était pas sure car…

- Maïaaaaa ! Tu m'as manquée ! Hurla Oliver.

- De un, je suis parti il n'y a pas longtemps. De deux, je m'appelle MAYU. M.A.Y.U. Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Et de trois, lâche-moi.

- Ah ? Mais Maïa, tu m'as vraiment manqué !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Lâche-moi un peu.

Mayu se retourna pour regagner son lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

- Maïa ? Ça va ?

- Oui ! Lâche-moi !

Oliver bouda dans son coin pendant que Mayu fixait le plafond. Un plafond blanc. Blanc, blanc… Cette couleur la mettait hors d'elle. Il y en avait presque partout ici. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle enfouilla sa tête sous sa couette et tenta de s'endormir.

Mayu se réveilla en sursaut. Oliver frappait sa tête à rythme régulier sur le mur. Mayu avait eu peur à cause de lui.

- Oliver, tu peux faire moins de bruit ? Demanda Mayu en se redressant légèrement.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon je vais m'endormir.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir sinon ils vont m'emmener de force.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Eux. Je vais être transféré Maïa. Et eux, ben ils vont venir me chercher.

Mayu haussa les sourcils. Ils vont l'emmener ? Tant mieux. Au moins, elle sera tranquille.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème.

- Je ne veux pas partir. Ici, j'ai des amis. Ici, il y a toi.

Oliver fixa Mayu avec des yeux implorants. Mayu soupira et retourna sous sa couette. Elle ne parvint à s'endormir que quand Oliver arrêta de frapper sa tête contre le mur, pour une cause inconnu.

Le lendemain, Oliver n'était plus là. Mayu sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle était enfin seule.

Vers dix heures du matin, quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte.

Mayu failli tomber de son lit en voyant l'arrivant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Beaux-yeux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

- De un, d'où tu m'appelles Beaux-yeux toi ? De deux, je ne t'ai pas donné mon prénom pour rien. De trois, je travaille ici et je remplace Yuma.

- Remplace Yuma ? Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?

Mayu imaginais mal Yuma malade ce qui la fit sourire légèrement.

- Non, il a accompagné Oliver.

- Il a été transféré ?

- Non. Il revient demain.

Mayu hocha la tête pendant que Gumiya l'escortais jusqu'à la salle de SeeWoo.

- Et donc, pourquoi tu m'appelles ''Beaux-Yeux ?''

- Ben… Parce que tu as des beaux yeux.

- Et pourquoi pas tout simplement Gumiya ?

- Tu veux que je sois franche ?

- Oui. Répondit Gumiya du tac au tac.

- Parce que ton prénom n'est pas beau.

- Ah, parce que ''Beaux-Yeux'' c'est mieux peut être ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Mais si !

Et les deux gamins continuèrent de se disputer. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard amusé du psychologue posé sur eux.

- Bon, les enfants, on arrête de se disputer sinon je vous colle un aller-retour.

Mayu se retourna et fixa SeeWoo d'un regard noir. Gumiya se contenta de sourire avant de tourner les talons. Il entendit la voix de Mayu hurler quelques ''d'où tu nous traites de gamin ?'' Et autres phrases du même genre ce qui le fit un peu plus sourire. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment étrange...

**NA : Allez ! Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
